The present invention is directed to multipurpose containers in which a variety of items can be stored, such as eyeglasses writing instruments, pills, medicines, thermometers, rulers, note pads, to name a few of the nearly limitless number of items that can be stored. The containers may be provided with writing implements or gauges to measure a parameter, such as a timepiece, or a computational device, such as a calculator.
There are numerous containers in the prior art that can be used to store items, that may or may not have another purpose associated with it, such as an attached writing instrument, or storing another item. or providing information on a prevailing aspect of the moment, such as temperature or time.
The present invention is directed to multipurpose containers and that can be used to store and retain a variety of items, including such items as eyeglasses, medicines, foods, rulers, thermometers, note pads, to name but a few of the possibilities. The containers have an interior space for storing an item, and may be provided with a second interior space for storing a second item, The container may be provided with a writing implement, or it may be provided with a gauge for measuring a parameter, or a computational device, such as a calculator. In one embodiment, the invention is a pair of folding eyeglasses that is transformable into its own compact case.